In the field of nucleic acid research and molecular diagnostics, the amplification of nucleic acids from numerous sources has been of considerable significance. Examples for diagnostic applications of nucleic acid amplification and detection are the detection of viruses such as Human Papilloma Virus (HPV), West Nile Virus (WNV) or the routine screening of blood donations for the presence of Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV), Hepatitis-B (HBV) and/or C Virus (HCV). Furthermore, said amplification techniques are suitable for bacterial targets such as mycobacteria or Chlamydia trachomatis and Neisseria gonorrhoeae, or the analysis of oncology markers.
The most prominent and widely-used amplification technique is Polymerase Chain Reaction (PCR). Other amplification reactions comprise, among others, the Ligase Chain Reaction, Polymerase Ligase Chain Reaction, Gap-LCR, Repair Chain Reaction, 3SR, NASBA, Strand Displacement Amplification (SDA), Transcription Mediated Amplification (TMA), and Qβ-amplification.
Existing commercially available tests, in particular for diagnostics, comprise reagents which are optimized for each test to give good testing efficiency.
The present invention provides improved methods, systems, processes, kits and reagents for testing different types of parameters.